


Disappointments

by lunar_saturn_88



Series: Fandom Imagines [56]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 13:15:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4523457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunar_saturn_88/pseuds/lunar_saturn_88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine Charles and Erik disappointing you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disappointments

 

You were tired of Charles and Erik being on the opposite sides of things when it came to dealing with your kind of people. Erik thought that it was wise to go against the humans to have a fighting chance to live. And Charles thought of them living together with the humans and not having problems between humans and mutants alike.

 

You rubbed your face. How could the two of them who were adults argue about mutants and humans. Sure having different views were okay, but damn it, it was becoming ridiculous. You were a young adult and you didn’t care. You didn’t want to deal with them fighting. You came down the stairs and heard arguing again.

 

“You don’t get it.” Charles told Erik.

 

“Humans are not our friends. They want to destroy us.” Erik shouted at Charles.

 

“ENOUGH!” You yelled angrily.

 

The two men looked at you.

 

“I am so disappointed in the two of you.”

 

“Y/N…” Erik said in shock.

 

“Don’t Y/N me. I am tired of this. You two have been fighting for days. Does it really matter what the humans think of us? So what we’re different. We aren’t a threat to them and they aren’t a threat to us.”

 

“Y/N…” Charles said looking at you with wide eyes.

 

“I am disappointed that the two of you want to fight and the two of you are friends. Friends don’t fight over a topic like this.”

 

“Y/N please listen…”

  
“No… I’m not listening. I am so out of here in the morning. Come and find me when the two of you aren’t fighting.” You said leaving the two of them baffled of what you just done. You didn’t care. You had enough of everything going on. 


End file.
